


The Awakening

by Aerinikolai



Series: The Alpha Trilogy [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-10 06:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15285489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerinikolai/pseuds/Aerinikolai
Summary: Alpha : The Awakeningfollows the story of Han Seokyung, a woman with a very monotonous life. Born into an undesirable family as she describes it, Seokyung blindly follows her instincts as to how she should live her life. At the breaking point of her so called existence, she is saved by a mysterious man and her instincts tells her one thing – want him.But having him comes with consequences; it comes with dark secrets only the full moon knows.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on AFF and is currently being rebooted/rewritten.
> 
> For updates, follow the author on Twitter (@aerinikolai). Thank you!

She stares back at the now black screen of the phone she carelessly threw to her bed and sighs as she runs her fingers through her now tousled hair. Once again, the publishing house that promised her a good fortune decided to cut off half of her expected pay for the novel she’s worked hard for in months.

“I’m sorry, Seo,” her agent murmured over the phone, as if sympathetic of her circumstances, “it’s for the higher-ups to decide.” He had said before she hang up the call. The words made her lips twitch in frustration, with anger boiling in her chest. She knows her work deserves a much better pay, at least that’s what her editors told her.  

The crumpled cheque in her hand can only cover six months of her rent, half of what was promised to her – her publishers promising the rest, plus her royalties, to be given to her when her novel hits it big. _What a scam,_ she thought to herself. If only the publishing house she worked full time in caters to authors of her genre, they would have taken her, but no, her boss and their company chose to publish fluff and those novels squealing teenagers would love.

The longer she stood there, the greater the disappointment embraced her. Life’s been hell for the past years with her barely making progress in her career as a novelist, a dream she’s had since young. It has always been her way of escape from the constant fear she had within the daunting confines of her childhood home, a fear only one man can pull out from her – the man she calls her father.

As a child, she’s told her mother endless stories of dreams and nightmares that wake her up every night, of creatures that she imagined lurking in the shadows behind their home away from the city, creatures her mother profusely denied existence of. She would commend her little daughter’s imagination every time with a subtle smile, a gesture her mother gives in great pain, as her swollen lips and bruised cheeks made it hard to smile.

Writing gave her an escape from the memories of her mother’s brokenness, and she’s worked hard to keep the anger and sadness away, yet the past still haunts her, twelve years after running away from home. She misses her mother dearly, and even after reconnecting with her after a few years, the pain of knowing what her mother has gone and is still going through constantly tugged her heart. She knew she cannot convince her mother to leave the man who hurts her. He was the same mysterious, ill-tempered man she grew up to know as her father.

Her mother rarely calls, and if she may be honest, it’s a heavy burden that’s been lifted off her shoulders. She doesn’t want to hear of the pain he’s brought upon her mother. She can only trust her mother’s words that she is, as she always was, okay.

All the memories flood her mind like a raging river, one scene after the other. Shaking her head, she tries to refocus and ends up seeing her ghastly refection staring back at her in the mirror.

“You can do this, Seo.” She whispers, void of optimism, noticing the disheveled raven hair flowing messily down her shoulders, her lifeless blue eyes decorated by dark circles under them, her skin oh so pale. She looks sick; thanks to the sleepless nights she pulled just to finish her manuscript - yes, the _damned_ novel - she worked hard for that ultimately gave her such a bad, bad, morning.

She spends a few more seconds looking back at her reflection, and after sighing for the umpteenth time, she makes way to the bathroom to officially start her day, letting cold water run through her skin. This has been a therapy for her, as terrible mornings like such leaves her skin warm from all the emotions raging inside her.

 

 

 

⍺

“Mornin’, Seo! You don’t look too well.” Joohyun, one of her officemates, greets her with a frown as she watches her strut into their dim and lifeless office. She lazily waves a hand to greet back, earning another frown from the lady.

“Han Seokyung,” Joohyun sings as she approaches her, before firmly planting her hands on the other’s shoulders. “Tell me what’s up.”

Not wanting to stay a minute longer, Seokyung sighs again, for the innumerable time that morning. “I just had a dreadful morning, nothing new there. Where are the others?” She asks, wanting to push the conversation to anything else that is not herself.

“Well, Yuri and Yoona should be here somewhere.” Joohyun replies, looking at the expanse of their office. “We all have terrible mornings like you, so don’t be too down. The world is shit like that.” Joohyun rolls her eyes, before pulling away from her.

“Don’t we all hate mornings?” Seo replies, seeing a familiar nonchalance in her friend’s face. Joohyun finally smirks, nodding in agreement. Noting the silence that already fell between them, Seokyung finally shrugs her shoulders, both of them walking to their respective cubicles.

“There you are!” She hears Joohyun’s enthusiastic voice. A duet of laughter echoes, and she immediately knows who the sources were. Seokyung cranes her head above the partition, searching.

Yuri and Yoona wave at her in greeting before going back to Joohyun who was grinning excitedly. Seokyung looks at them in silence before sitting back comfortably in her chair, view already hindered by the plastic partition.

The three ladies are the only colleagues she considered friends, though they never really went out that much, given Seokyung’s personality and her hectic self-imposed schedule. She’s known the three for years, since the day she came to work in that office. She knew how lavish those three were, a sharp contrast to her own boring lifestyle, and yet they just clicked, somehow.

“Ms. Han!” Another voice called for her, this time a male’s. She recognized the eerie voice, bordering creepy, from the editor’s, her boss, now opened office door. A childish smile is plastered on his face. “I heard you finally finished your manuscript!” He beams.

The other workers crane their necks to look at their boss, a chorus of ‘ _wow’_ s echoing the whole floor. Still, Seokyung believes there’s nothing to be all gleeful and amazed about. His boss looks at her expectantly, waiting for an answer.

“Uh, yes, I did.” She murmurs, not wanting any further attention. “It’s nothing big, Mr. Jang.”

The man claps his hand once before clearing his throat. “This calls for an office party!” He shouts. “Let’s drink and celebrate Seokyung’s novel! What do you think?” He continues, not really caring or waiting for Seokyung to give her approval.

As much as Seokyung wants to decline, she knows how stubborn her boss can be if she did. All hell would break lose if she declined the offer. Her boss often scolded her for being late for work or for writing her novel during work hours, and she knows pissing him off more than she already had will lead to a much more dire circumstance for her. It’s the least she can do to thank her boss for letting her keep her full-time secretarial under him, despite her writing career apart from it, though she still finds his childish grin annoying her to death.

“Very well, after shift, then!” Mr. Jang exclaims before slamming his door shut. Quickly, her officemates crowd around her, asking how was her novel, of details on when is its release, and more questions that already become layers of noise in Seokyung’s ears. The muffled layers of voices make her head spin.

“Shut up.” She mumbles. “Shut up!”

Her loud scream instantly silences the now uncomfortable crowd, each of them slowly backing off, not before giving Seokyung a glare for being rude.

“Hey, Seo.” Yoona stands behind her, patting her shoulder. “Calm down.” Seokyung evens her breath, closing her eyes to calm her nerves. She doesn’t know why and how, but there are just days that she feels too sensitive of anything, that anything irritates her more than they should.

The crowd finally dispersed with Yoona pushing away, and Seokyung finally opens her laptop to check her tasks for Mr. Jang that day. Fortunately, their publishing house already secured a number of authors to sign for the next few months, giving Seokyung a break from filing aspiring writers and editing his boss’ emails.

The day quickly passes, and finally the clock strikes six, signaling the end of their work hours. Mr. Jang excitedly treads from his office to the main floor, dancing awkwardly, amusing his subordinates. “Come on, ladies and gents!” He sings, waving a hand in the air, “We’re off to the nearest bar!”

 

 

⍺

Seokyung’s co-workers wasted no time in dilly-dally. In an hour, she finds herself alone in on the stools by the bar, a shot of strong liquor in between her fingers. Her officemates are too far deep in the sea of dancing strangers, with Yoona, Yuri and Joohyun at the center of them all. Men were crazed to dance with the three, much to Seokyung’s amusement. She knew she’ll never be as bold as her friends.

The alcohol burns as she gulps down the shot. She can hold her liquor well; the heat that creeps in her chest is an experience she enjoys. The bartender fills her glass again seeing it empty, and Seokyung takes another shot.

Though she hates crowded places and would rather stay at home and write her days away, that night feels eerily different. She thinks it’s the alcohol slowly controlling her thoughts, but the feelings of belongingness is there – as if being there completes her, that of all the days, she’s supposed to be there right now.

Looking at the crowd and the hypnotic flicker of lights above the dance floor, she tries to distinguish the faces of her co-workers just to pass time, enjoying her time bit by bit. A familiar face suddenly appears among the crowd, a face Seokyung is surprised to see.

“Seo?” The man approaches her, eyes already hooded from being drunk. He squints his eyes at her, trying to focus, and register the face in front of him.

“Jonghyun.” She spits. The man sits beside her, smiling dreamily, his deep voice still giving her gooseflesh. This ex of hers definitely has this unknown pull on her, that despite their horrible break-up, Seokyung still feels hot whenever she hears his voice.

“How are you, _babe?_ ” He mumbles, a finger tracing her cheek. He just called her ‘babe’ – the same nickname he gave to Ren, the guy he dated behind her back. Seokyung has since moved on from the incident when she learned of Jonghyun’s betrayal, but nevertheless, still feels mad when she’s reminded of it.

“Don’t you even call me ‘babe’.” She grunts.

A chuckle escapes the other’s lips. “Don’t be too hard on me, Seo. You know you’re the only woman I was ever with and I miss you.” He giggles as fingers traces over her lips. Seokyung flinches at the touch, shifting in her seat to move away.

“Aw, come on, _babe._ We had fun, right? I hate it when you’re mad.” He suddenly pouts, a gesture Seokyung found endearing back in the day, but not now. She’s learned her lesson to not fall for this man’s antics again.

“Get lost, JR.” She barks, calling him with a nickname he told her that he hated most. Pissed, he smacks her knee, before pressing on it firmly. Soekyung tries to tear the hand away, but Jonghyun is persistent.

“You make me so mad, but looking at you makes me want you still. You’re the only woman I’d ever bang, to be honest. I haven’t seen you for awhile, yet I crave for you.” He whispers, eyes already losing focus from his drunken state. His hand slowly travels up her thigh, and Seokyung madly pushes it away. “Come on, Seo, I’d really love a woman tonight.” He giggles again, not before grabbing her wrist to stop her from pushing his.

“Let go.” She grunts, pulling her wrist free from his grip. Suddenly, another hand grips Jonghyun’s, and seeing Jonghyun’s face wince, the other must be holding his wrist a little too tight.

“Excuse me.” The owner of the hand mutters. Seokyung quickly looks up to the stranger, enthralled by sound of his voice. If Jonghyun’s voice gave her goosebumps, this man’s voice gave her unexplainable warmth. It was the opposite of everything he felt then for Jonghyun.

“Excuse me? This is none of your business so back off while I’m being nice.” Jonghyun barks back, now pulling his hand from the other’s grip. Seokyung looks between the two, waiting for one of them to let go.

“It’s best you leave the lady alone, _JR._ ” The stranger spits, emphasizing on the name the other hated most. Seokyung wonders if the two are acquaintances, as Jonghyun only tells the people close to him about the story of the nickname ‘JR’, and this stranger knowing this nickname means he knows who Jonghyun is. “Let her go while _I_ ,” he growls, “am being nice.”

“I don’t even give a shi-

A hand quickly clutches on his jaw, stopping him for speaking. “I said let go.” The stranger mutters sternly. Jonghyun, shaken, finally obliges. Seokyung pulls her hand from the painful grip, and finds the other’s wrist, trying to pull him to let go, from hurting Jonghyun instead. The confrontation is already tiring for her, and she only wishes for Jonghyun to leave her alone.

The man gives Seokyung a quick glance before looking at Jonghyun again. “I know who you are and I’m capable of anything and everything that would hurt you and your family’s rep. I know your dirty secrets, and your family’s bankruptcy, the upcoming marriage to the hotel lady your father arranged for you to save your ass. I am capable of ruining your life, and even if you don’t give a shit about who you are talking to, when I say let go, you should do it before I snap your pretty little hand until you can’t use them.”

“I’ll never forget this.” Jonghyun hastily replies, before pushing the other away and stumbling away from the two.

Seokyung, finally free of her ex-boyfriend’s presence, inhales deeply, releasing all the tension as she exhales. The stranger watched her, sitting at the stool Jonghyun sat at just moments ago. Thanks to the brighter lighting by the bar, she can finally see the stranger’s face clearly; and boy, she can’t help but stare.

“Name’s Jongin.” He says confidently with a playful smile plastered on his face. “And you’re welcome.”

“Thanks.” She replies bashfully, recognizing the exquisite feature of the man beside him. He looks so young and yet, there is a side of him that screams maturity and all manly. ‘ _He’s so beautiful,’_ Seokyung thought to herself. The pair of mysterious dark brown eyes, the tall bridge of his nose, and lips so full amazes her beyond words. Jongin’s gaze at her makes her insides melt, making her feel the unfamiliar warmth again, settling in her chest and down to her stomach.

“And you are?” Jongin asks expectantly, waiting, waking Seokyung from the trance he has unconsciously put her in. His voice runs like electricity to every nerve of her body. Oh, the effect he has on Seokyung, she can’t explain.

“Uh, S-Seokyung.” She stutters, shaking her head, desperate for the strange jitters she feels to fade away. Still Jongin’s gaze at him makes her _feel_ things.

Jongin lifts a finger and mouthed at the bartender something Seokyung was too fazed to comprehend. The young bartender quickly hands him a bottle. “Quite a unique name you have, Seokyung.” He smirks before lifting the bottle to his mouth, drinking its contents. Seokyung can’t seem to find the strength or the will to look away.

“How strange.” She whispers to himself, but she knew Jongin heard her, as he chuckles at her anyway.

“I have to go now.” He says, taking another sip from the bottle. “I hope you don’t bump into that creep again.”

Seokyung nods fervently, and in a blink of an eye, Jongin’s gone. She tries to find any hint that he was just there – a retreating back, maybe - but she finds no trace.

“Where did he go?” She whispers again to herself, curious of the stranger who in the span of ten minutes shook every fiber of her body in a strangely comfortable way. His scent, his gaze, the smile he gave her, his voice – everything she’s seen that night of him - a small voice inside her head tells her to find and get to know this man.

This _Jongin_ , she knows, has affected her beyond what her mind can explain. Her body knows exactly what he’s done to her.


	2. Chapter 2

The dark sky makes her tremble. The stars shimmer continuously above her, and yet, she finds no beauty in them. It is no ordinary night.

She finds herself alone again, deep in the woods, a forest all too familiar to her; as she sits at the same spot as before. Fear creeps into her body, recognizing the scene from previous encounters. A cold gust of wind licks her skin, and Seokyung knows what’s to come next. She sits still in the midst of the towering trees that haunt her dreams. _It’s coming._

A pair of eyes appears from the shadows, glowing, staring at her intently, and making her insides churn in fear. This acquaintance, she thinks, will it vanish like before? She turns her head to meet the gaze, and there it is - the shadow she recognizes well. She closes her eyes, silently hoping this nightmare ends earlier than it usually does.

The grass scrunch, every crackling of twigs makes her heart pound harder. The shadow slowly walks toward her. Knowing that this encounter is nothing but a nightmare, Seokyung bravely opens her eyes and finds the creature in front her. Its features are uncovered in the moonlight as it lifts its head. Its eyes glow sapphire blue in reflection of the moon, eyes unwavering as it gracefully strides closer. It’s a _wolf,_ with its brown furs a little damp from the dew of the night.

Suddenly, it howls, a call to the moon, an impulse, surprising Seokyung. It looks back at her again, this time its eyes showing fright. The wolf’s body is trembling as it inches closer to her, lying by her side.

“Are you afraid as I am?” Seokyung asks, hearing subtle whines from the animal. This never happened before in her dreams. Somehow, her fear evaporates out her system, realizing that maybe she’s not supposed to be scared anymore. She lifts her hand to touch the soft fur; with little strength she places a palm over the creature’s head, before sliding it down to its back.

The wolf suddenly jolts away from her touch, growling, showing its sharp teeth at her.

“ _A wild one.”_ A familiar voice echoes through the woods, “ _A wolf you can never tame.”_

_“Run. Run as fast as you can.”_

 

 

The beeping sound blares from the alarm clock sitting by her bedside. It’s the same dream – _nightmare –_ she’s had over and over again since young. She would wake up in cold sweat over it, as it usually ends with her running for her life. She has seen the creature lurking in the shadows behind his family’s home; still her mother assured her it was only her imagination. She grew to believe she’s just hallucinating because of the persistent nightmares as they continued even when she’s long gone from home. Shaking it off is all she could ever do.

Her breathing calms down as her heart finally beats in a steady pace. It’s not like she’s not used to it. The nightmares still scare her, but she grew to shake it off once she’s awake.

Somehow, despite calming down from her daze, she feels lightheaded, remnants of drunkenness making her head spin.

“How did I even get home?” She whispers to herself. She sits up slowly, finding a glass of orange liquid with a note under it by her side table.

“ _Cheers to you, missy! You were pretty drunk so we took you home. We kinda’ crashed here, too, and left early. See you at the office - that is if you’re coming. Haha! Xoxo, Yoon, Yuri, Hyun.”_

A soft chuckle escapes from Seokyung’s lips. Despite their differences, the three can be good friends to her if needed be. Seokyung glances at her clock – the red digits say 1:00PM. She’s skipped half of her day at work already.

Standing up, she takes her clothes off and barge into the shower, desperate to relax under the cold water.

 

 

⍺

A day away from work is as dull as ever. Without a deadline looming over her, she’s practically glued in front of her laptop, staring at the blank pages of a new document. She could start conceptualizing her next novel; still, inspiration is at bay. Writing gives a little spark, yet she needs more. She needs something else to make her feel alive.

A short drabble here and there and yet nothing really makes sense to her. Lost in her little world, she doesn’t notice it’s barely time for dinner, if not for the low grumble of her stomach. Famished, she leaves her laptop on and heads to the kitchen, mixing a big bowl of whatever that’s left in her fridge, and finally devouring the unlikely meal.

As she takes her last spoonful, the sound of her phone ringing echoes around the apartment. She isn’t expecting a call, but somehow she feels hopeful. Dashing to the room, she quickly takes the call, missing to check the caller ID flashing on the screen.

“Hello?” She greets, wiping the food stains for her lips.

“Seo? Darling?” A familiar voice speaks from the other line. _Not again,_ she thinks.

“Hi.” She sighs, “mom.”

“How are you, dear?” Her voice still as gentle as Seokyung remembers.

“I’m fine, I guess.” She replies, not before taking a deep breath. She knows where the conversation will lead to. Her mom only calls when she wants to see her, and seeing her means she’ll be with her father, too. Seokyung doesn’t want that.

“Can I come over?” Her mother murmurs softly, almost inaudible, as if trying to lower voice to not be heard by someone close. “I miss you. I want to see you.”

“Of course, but please don’t come with da-

“He’s coming with me, Seo.” Her mother interrupts. “I want to see you so bad, dear, but your father won’t let me leave on my own. I insisted that he comes with me instead.” She explains.

Seokyung wants to whine and decline but her mother already sounds so desperate to see her.

“You father will be visiting his brothers, too, so we plan on dropping by your place before going there.”

It is as Seokyung expected. Her parents would visit every now and then, usually once every four to six months since Seokyung reconnected with her mother. They’d come stay for a few days, after then would go visit her uncles in the district. Her mother wanted her to come back home, but Seokyung sternly declined. Her father didn’t say a word when they first visited her, and Seokyung couldn’t be more relieved. She doesn’t want to see his father’s temper blowing up ever again, for the sake of her mother. She doesn’t want to be in the same room with him.

She still feared him, the snarls and the look in his eyes still scare her. His father looks usually calm and kind, but his temper breaks the illusion. He looks like a common loving husband, until he loses it and leaves marks on his wife. Seokyung, even in her age, still can’t comprehend her mother’s reasons for staying with the man.

“I’m not staying in the same house with him, mom. I’ll leave the house to you so you have a place to stay.” Seokyung replies, desperate to avoid the man. There’s a deafening silence between then, before she hears faint murmurs from the other line.

“Mom? Still there?” Seokyung asks.

Her mom sighs before speaking again. This time, worry etched in her voice. “You father said we-we’ll come to y-you.” She stutters. “He said you can do w-whatever you w-want, but we’ll see you.”

Seokyung worries for her. She knows very well the sound of her voice when her father is close. Seokyung wonders what her father did to make her mom tremble like this.

“Mom, are you okay?” She whispered. Another moment of silence followed.

“Yes.” Her mom suddenly speaks. “Yes, I am. Don’t worry. Bye now, my Seokyung. We’ll see you so-

And then the call drops suddenly, leaving Seokyung worried for her mother.

She feels sick as reality dawns on her. Her parents are paying a visit. The walls seem to close in on her, making her feel trapped. The itch to go, to just run away amplifies by the minute. Her apartment feels too small; she needs to get out, fast.

The night goes deeper and Seokyung finds herself running along the familiar streets of her neighborhood. Choked up by the heavy warmth in her chest, her eyes start to well with tears, threatening to fall.

She continues running, dropping to her knees with the last of her strength, finding herself in a well known park she used to hang out in when she needs some air. She let her fingers glide over the little blades of grass below her, feeling the cold earth at her fingertips. Somehow, the running silenced her racing thoughts and the gentle breeze of spring air cools down her body.

She hears the trees’ whispers as the wind blows onto them. The moon has just emerged from the shadow of the clouds, glowing, illuminating everything around her.

She sits still for a few minutes, letting everything sink in, before moving to settle down onto the nearest bench. _Everything will be alright, as they always do,_ she thinks. She sits, observing her surroundings now that she’s calm.

She didn’t know she was alone until she checked. _“Oh,_ I’m not alone.” She murmurs quietly as she sees a figure not too far from where she sits. He looks young; the subtle glow on his face was a dead giveaway. He was staring at the sky, and Seokyung finds his eyes almost reflecting the light of the moon. He strangely looked familiar to her, it’s an eerie similarity to features she’s not even sure if she remembers correctly from the night before.

He stood there motionless until the man shifts to look at her, eyes glowing gold. She tries to look away, but before she could, the man already did. By instinct, she turns to look at where the other’s gaze fell.

It’s as if time stopped their eyes meet. She didn’t expect to see him there, or anywhere. Seokyung looks back at the man from earlier but he’s _gone._ She stands up as she decides if she’ll greet the man who ‘saved’ her last night, who’s now running to her direction.

“Jongin.” She recites, as if trying how it would sound when she says it. He stops, catching his breath. A smile forms on his lips, though Seokyung can’t help but notice his jaw tightening, as if he’s trying hard to hide his pain.

“Hey,” he mutters softly. “I was passing by. I thought I heard you call.” He smirks.

Of course, she didn’t call. She wasn’t even thinking about him until the man earlier reminded her of him. “I didn’t and even if I did, you wouldn’t hear it from where you came.” She replies with a hint of playfulness in her voice.

“Heh. Feisty.” He replies, chuckling, a subtle twitch didn’t go unnoticed to Seokyung’s eyes. “Very well, it’s nice to see you around.” He mutters hastily, looking around, fidgeting a bit. His breathing hastens, and as he tries to take a deep breath, Seokyung finally catches the discomfort he’s showing.

Worried, she asks, “Are you alright?” Jongin’s fists tighten as he gulps. He looks at the sky, uneasy.

“I’m fine. I- I have to go.” He grits through his teeth. Seokyung finds his hands trembling as he wipes the sweat on his forehead. His eyes darken as the seconds went by, but they never looked away from her, staring straight back at her.

She notices the hint of a much brighter yellow, more like gold, on his eyes, something she doesn’t remember noticing when she saw them the first time.

Feeling uneasy seeing Jongin like this, she decides maybe it’s not a good time for him. “Sorry to keep you. Go ahead.”

He nods and pick up a pace, quick on his feet to run – _run away from her._

 

Yellow. _Actually, almost golden,_ Seokyung belatedly realized what she saw. They were the same eyes as the stranger from earlier. Even in the shadows, he vaguely saw his features. The striking eyes, his plump lips and chiseled jaw, his whole aura is similar to that of Jongin.

She can’t help but remember the shadows the lurked behind his family home years ago. The curiosity she had back then slowly awakens. This time, she wonders if she’s still imagining things.

Shaking her head, Seokyung tries to clear her mind from the confusion. She’ll have to deal with everything later on, but not tonight. She badly needs to calm her raging thoughts.

Once again, she looks at shining moon. It looks beautiful. Her mother, Jongin’s sudden appearance, and the publishers – she’ll worry about them tomorrow.

Tonight, she’ll bask in the moonlight, letting herself forget the things that are troubling her.


End file.
